witch hunt
by CocoCrunt
Summary: It's 21st century, and we all know that witch hunt is over. But, Milly Ashford is on fire! she's serious to catch witch, thus hunting her is the only key.(au fanfic which inspired by cat hunt event in canon.).


Ashford's Witch Hunt

Milly the Ashford heiress is busy roaming around the campus. It's been a week since the annual Halloween Ball and yet all of the student body-particularly the massive population of male students are still on board on a peculiar witch. It's been a talk of the campus and yet Milly hasn't been updated in this issue. Well knowing Milly she'll never let herself be late on gossips.

Determine to have an immediate information, Milly run to the school paper quarters. Basically, they're photo journalist had all the pictures during the party including the photos of the infamous witch. And sadly, they're too selfish to share.

"I want all the photos of the witch in my hand!" As soon as she open the door, the face of the members are in deep shock. Considering they're student council president is currently screaming her lungs on them.

"Well, Madam President, sad to say we won't let you have the photos, it's confidential and weighing the current status of the student body, we will not let them had the edge to catch the witch." Explain the toughest guy, the editor-in-chief.

"My..my..my dear,selfish as you are Andrew, well then, here's a deal. I'm willing to triple the budget of your club, upgrade your computers, ventilation, location..and anything that involve in beautifying your place. What do you think?"

"Are you serious president!? Well,umm.."

" Dear, don't you dare hesitate it's a big catch, remember.. triple , as in triple" Milly's coy smile is shimmering under the sun.

"Fine. Here it is." Handling the flash drive to the president.

Milly's grin grew wider as she held the flash drive. This must be well enough, very well enough. This photos cost a lot. Ending her to arrange the budget of the council due to this bribery she proposed.

"Now I understand why they all go crazy about her. The description is quite hard to believe since they exaggerate too much. But it's all true! Gosh I'm in the verge of being lesbian!"

"Don't you think you're the one to exaggerate right now Pres?"

"Just look at her Shirley! Soft emerald hair, fierce golden eyes, and God! Those curves that perfectly place in they're right area. She's an epitome of goddess!" Milly exclaimed, "Rival, hand me the tissue my nose is bleeding!"

"I mean, there is nothing especially to her, maybe that peculiar hair color, and she look normal"

"Normal? Shirley! Are you blind? How can you say Aphrodite is normal! " Rivalz turned his attention to Milly

"Pres. We need to see her personally! I think she's also a student here. She even had an Ashford uniform on one of her photos"

"Yes! That's right Rivalz! What a brilliant mind you have! Well then, let's get this started" Milly rose from the computer seat. Turning the speaker on and scream her lungs out.

"WHAT A LOVELY DAY TO EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE THE RUMOURED WITCH INVADED THE GOSSIP ACTIVITY OF ASHFORD ACADEMY. AND NOW I'M LETTING YOU TO HAVE OUR DAY SPENT IN MASSIVE SEARCHING." She flash the photos of the said witch on every monitor around the school.

"NOW THAT YOU SEE HER GORGEOUS FACE, FEEL FREE TO HUNT HER DOWN. WHOEVER CAUGHT THE WITCH, A BIG REWARD AWAITS. ANYTHING YOU WANT, EVEN A KISSED TO ANY MEMBER OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL! SO NOW! LET THE WITCH HUNT BEGIN! *cough *cough*cough

"That's not a good idea Pres." Shirley frowned

"If I were you my dear, you better hurry, you might catch the witch and you have a chance to kiss Lelouch lips!" Milly grin as the ginger haired blushed

"Argh! What the hell with this people!" the raven haired lad snuggled to bed as he press the pillow to his ears. It's not even over three hours since he feel the arms of sleep and yet he need to face this ear piercing noise.

"Lelouch, I'm going out"

"Do as you please witch, don't dare bother me, I need a fucking sleep!" he hissed under the blanket

"Fine. See you at school ground Lelouch" and he hear the door close

It took him a long while to register the conversation on his brilliant mind _. I'm going out. See you at school ground._

 _HOLY COW!_

"She's a freshman right?"

"Or a transferee?"

"I've never seen her before maybe she is"

Kallen Stadfeldt look lost as soon as her foot step at the campus. Student are running everywhere, talking as if sharing information, and searching every corner of school ground. The red haired eyes caught the images flashing on the huge monitor at the centre of Ashford. Causing her face turn red like her hair.

'Damn it! That witch!' She hissed under her breath as she run.

"School activity again? Ashford is sure to be lively place. I feel sorry for Lelouch, lack of stamina hindrance his youthful days." Forming the famous Cheshire smile on her face C.C. continue her walk around the school premises.

'cheese'

'Pepperoni'

'tomato'

'tabasc—"

"I FOUND HER! THE WITCH IS HERE! SHE'S HERE! DAMMIT! SHE'S REALLY HERE!"

C.C's brow twitch as she hear the guy's voice. And soon a lot of student surround her place.

"She's real!"

"DAMN! Those hair, I wonder how soft it is. I feel the jasmine's embrace my nostrils'

"SHIT! Those curves, those eyes! She's a GODDESS!"

C.C feel her spine rose as she sees those guys. Goose bumps surround her entire body as she heard them speak. Does her geass activate? Damn it! That's crazy!. Looking for a chance to escape, she ran as fast as she can.

"I Think I've really seen her"

"Are you sure Suzaku?"

"Yeah.. She look somewhat familiar. "

"You might glance at her during the party, how come I didn't notice her?"

'Damn that witch! She's really planning to blow up my cover! What the hell she's doing here!? Is this Zero's plan? But why?' Kallen is on the verge on gripping her thoughts when Lelouch enter the room

"Your late again Lelouch! You've missed the fun, but anyway you have the half of day to join! Until we didn't catch her the hunt will continue haha!" Milly laugh like an evil villain

"Care to explain Madame President?"

"Oh! sorry where looking for the witch, and whoever catch her, gets a reward, a kiss to any of us! Isn't that great?!"

"That's crazy! Kallen hissed as she remember the cat chased

"Well that's cool! I'll join, it's like catching Arthur!" Suzaku smile enthusiastically.

"Fine. Mind to show her face?" Lelouch frowned as he heard Milly's idea

"My.. my.. I spread it around the school, you should pay attention to your surrounding Lelouch. Anyway her she is, isn't she's such a beauty! Gosh! It's wonderful to dress her up! She's fit to be one of our P.R's model! I can't wai..." Milly didn't have a chance to finish her speech since Lelouch run in a speed of light.

"How dare that witch show her face! Now we're really in a big trouble this is all her fault!" Lelouch's sighed. Panting on his knees as he try to catch his breath. It's a long run and considering his stamina, he's on the bad situation.

"ATTENTION! EVERYONE. THE WITCH WAS SPOTTED ON THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT! NOW IF YOU WANT TO CATCH HER MIGHT AS WELL DO THE MASSIVE SEARCH! REMEMBER THE REWARD! *cough*cough" Milly surely taking this seriously. I wonder what she'll do if she catch her. Maybe C.C would wished to go back on the Code R project rather than be in Milly's possession.

'Anyway, I need to find her first if someone gets her, it's a serious problem'

"Man! Pres is really serious! Well, it's double catch! If I caught the witch I got to see her first! How wonderful to see Aphrodite with your naked eyes! It's a dream! And as a reward a kiss!" Rivalz is drooling now in his daydreaming

"That's disgusting you know. And may I remind you the kiss is meant on the student council member not her." Lelouch frown emphasizing the last phrase he said.

"Well I intend to have the kiss from Milly, it's too rude to claim the goddess lips without knowing her personally…" Rivalz pause analysing what his friend just had said. "YOU! you want her don't you? you want to claim her!"

"Well at this point, I do want her. I need to catch her so I won't end up kissing some random fangirl! So I better hurry!" he ran again as fast as he can. That witch is good on hiding, knowing her she's better be there.

"I thought witch hunt was over! Damn! its 21st century what's with this paranoid human" C.C's panting so hard. It's been an hour of continuous rapid running and yet her captors doesn't stop. And the worst thing they're growing larger.

"GET HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

"I CAN'T LOSE HER! IMAGINE THE PRICE ON HER HEAD!" scream of one of the female students.

"GOSH! I BADLY NEED THE KISS FROM LELOUCH!" scream of the other one.

"SHE'S MINE! WE DON'T MIND THE REWARD! SHE'S THE PRICE!" a male student countered.

"Damn! I can't imagine touching every inch of her!"

"I don't mind the kiss from the council! Her lips is much irresistible!"

C.C Flinched this doesn't make good. She's stumbling as she runs. Those words she heard reminds her of the old days. Men is drooling and perverted to get her. Girls are annoyed at this matter, accusing her of seducing the male population. Thus, it means her Geass doesn't activate, if so girls's would also grew crazy to have her. But maybe men only gets affected another transition? Yet, it's impossible…

Catching her last breath, she managed to escape from her capturer. Panting out of breath, she rest her back on the pavement of the room. But she flinched as soon as she heard the steps nearing on her location.

She gasped! _I'm dead!_ She thinks on herself when a hand appeared on her back, covering her mouth and pulling her in the dark.

"My.. my.. it's been seven hours and yet nobody catches the witch. Maybe it's time for me to join the search!" Milly is bored tapping her fingers on the table. "Right! I should go! I might catch her, and I could demand her to be the reward itself! Oh! How fabulous doll I will have!" Milly was up on the door when it suddenly open.

" Hi President! I heard there's a new activity today?" sweet Nunnally enters the headquarters together with her personal maid Sayoko.

"OH! Hi my dear, yes you heard it right, we're having a witch hunt today, and a big reward awaits." Milly says and wink, but Nunnally can't see it.

" Witch Hunt? Are they real?" asked Nunnaly looking innocent on her wheelchair.

" Well, not the witch you heard on fairy tales, we just call her a witch since that's what she wears during our Halloween party." Milly says as if it's matter of fact.

" oh, is that it, then why do you want to catch her.?"

And her goes the exaggeration of Milly again. Bursting again on the witch physique. "She's drop-dead-gorgeous! Everything about her is FABULOUS! Those fierce gold eyes, that will drag you in the depths of eternity, those pale porcelain skin, I bet she's a vampire though, only vampires had those kind of complexion. And yes! She has a green hair! Just imagine green hair, isn't that AMAZINGLY FABULOUS!"

"Mistress, did you just say green hair?" asked Sayoko

"Yes! Green hair ! I thought it's wig but it look natural from the pictures"

"Sayoko, Miss C.C. has green hair right? She also have that pale complexion and gold eyes? That's what you said to me when I asked you how does she look." Nunnally asked innocently

"Yes, young lady, that's what she look like" Sayoko answers politely.

"So, C.C is her name, weird, goes only by initials? How come, you know her?" Milly is tilting her chin, as if thinking deeply.

"I also thought its weird when she introduce herself." Nunally giggled " Big brother's girlfriend has full of surprises, but she's very kind, the councils we like her for sure" Nunnaly says greatly announcing her brother's relationship.

"GIRLFRIEND! AS IN GIRL-FRIEND? Are you serious Nunnaly?" Milly jump from her seat and started walking back and forth.

"They hang out most of the time, Miss C.C. even says that Big brother promise a future together." Nunnally explains.

"But he never tell us, maybe she's just a friend from the past like Suzaku? So they hang out mostly."

"But friend doesn't sleep on the same bed right? Sayoko says brother and Miss C.C. sleeps together. I guess I'll be having a niece or nephew in the near future" Nunally says dreamly, her aura turn into one of those sweet princess scene. Sayoko just feel sorry for her young master's situation. But it will teach him a lesson not to engage in premarital sex at the very young age. Milly, left dumbfounded, slowly receiving the blown out information she just heard. Lelouch and the witch? Together? Sleeping?


End file.
